1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord storage device, such as an elastic bungee cord storage device, and to such a device which allows the storage of multiple bungee cords in a manner so as to prevent them from becoming tangled with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Bungee cords are tough elastic cords, usually with hooks on both ends, which are used to hold covers on cargo in trucks or other cargo carriers, and for similar tasks. They also are used for sporting purposes.
The cords vary widely in length. They are difficult and time-consuming to use when a significant number of them are used or stored in a given location. Often they become tangled with one another when stored together.
Accordingly, a number of different holders have been proposed in the past for neatly storing bungee cords. However, the proposed devices have been less than fully satisfactory. Some have taken up too much space, some have been cumbersome and slow to use, most have been relatively costly to make, and some do not protect the bungee cords from abrasion and other physical damage during storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a bungee cord storage device which avoids or alleviates the foregoing problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a bungee cord storage device which stores the cords compactly and neatly while avoiding tangling of the cords.
It also is an object of the invention to provide such a device which is compact, relatively simple and inexpensive in construction and is easy to use, protects the bungee cords from damage, and is relatively easy to mount in a vehicle.